Dragon Blaze Wikia:Global Hub/Guides/How to get SSS allies
How to get SSS allies and how to enhance allies ? This article aims to answer the two common questions given as title. How to acquire SSS allies ? There are several ways to acquire an ally of this rank : - to Combine two SS allies (the most effective way), - acquiring one as Calydon Dungeon reward, - buying premium allies packs (better do it during 1+1 events if you really want to do it though), - each week, the attendance will give a reward equivalent to one or several SSS allies, - some quests (like the MC awakening, or some occasionnal GM quests), - some events, such as Facebook events, festival meetings or preregistrations, - the use of Gamevil points, acquirable while watching Gamevil' streams How to enhance allies ? You should not ever try to enhance A, B or C allies, you won't get anything from it. Indeed, enhancing SS and lower allies is only useful to create SSS allies, and you will only get SSS allies through combining max SS allies. Note that you can just use the ally autoenhancing Pets in order to not to waste time on ally enhancement, nor having to interrupt your farm unless you run out of shoes. However, this pet doesn't enhance the allies in a very optimal way, as it doesn't enable you to use the Distributive property of failure bonuses very well. S allies enhancement If you ever run out of SS allies, you can still combine S allies in order to create SS allies. To do so, you have to enhance them to max, using 0, 1, or 2 B allies, then C allies until the enhancement worked (depending the proportion of B allies you got compared to C allies). SS allies enhancement Three common options : - 1 A + 1-2 B + as many C as necessary until the enhancement worked, then repeat until MAX - 3-5 B + as many C as necessary - In some cases, in case you are running extremely high on S allies, use 1 S + 1B + as many C as necessary You will choose among those solutions depending on the proportion of each allies in your stock, adapting the figures in order consume at least all your B and C allies in the end (works the same way as Stoichiometry), so that you can release enough place to farm several hours without reaching the limited number of allies, as you won't be using the allies pet. SSS allies enhancement It works the same way as the SS allies enhancement, except that you will you use allies one rank higher (ex : use an S ally instead of an A ally) Deities enhancement It works the same way as the SSS allies enhancement, except that all the enhancement attempts will consume some Essences. That's why you can use more S than usual if you want to save some essences. Don't forget to use your E allies on it, one for each enhancement level.